An Integral Moment
by Doll-Fin-Chick
Summary: COMPLETE***-Integra has an integral moment, she's drunk, pissed, and aroused. Of course, then there is Alucard... Integra/Alucard


**A/N:** This just totally hit me today when my friend dragged me to her Catholic church. And I couldn't resist thinking...hmmm...I should do a Integra/Alucard fluffy...So here I am. I don't like this pairing really, but the oneshot wouldn't fit otherwise. Let the OOCness and drunkenness ensue. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hellsing

* * *

Integra entered the Hellsing manor in a very bad mood. She waved everyone off and went straight to her bedroom where she promptly slammed the door and flopped in to her favorite armchair. She glared at the flames dancing and crackling so merrily in the grate before her. God, how she wished those flames would consume those gobshites at the Vatican! She pulled angrily at her tie to loosen it and tore it violently off her neck and threw it to the floor. Damn!

She got up and went to the cabinet standing innocently in the shadows behind her bed. She didn't indulge in liquor often, but now...She smiled as she pulled a bottle from the shelf, now was the time to relax. She needed it. She pulled out a glass and poured the amber liquid in to the delicate crystal. She settled back in her chair and swirled the glass about thoughtfully before downing the whole thing in one swallow. She grimaced as it burned its way down her throat and in to her stomach. She grabbed the bottle from the table next to her and poured another glass.

* * *

Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing._ 'Ha. What a funny name.' _

"I'm really drunk. Really, totally, and completely, drunk." Integra declared to her empty room. "And why, might you ask? It was all because of those God-damned Catholics. Yep." She took another swig from the bottle of whiskey dangling from her fingers.

It felt good really, to do this once in a while. To get really and completely pissed. She giggled, then frowned. Why, she hadn't laughed in years! It wouldn't do for anyone to see her laughing like this though. She was a knight! But damn if that didn't feel good!

"Well, well, well. If this isn't a sight." The sexily smooth voice cut through Integra's liquor clouded mind and she realized that Alucard was standing, arms crossed across his chest, just a few feet from her. She blinked, then grinned. "Alucard!" she cried, launching herself at the no-life king and falling spectacularly on her face. A quiet chuckle reached her ears as she found herself swept up in cool arms and staring in to red eyes. She pouted and wriggled, trying to get down.

"Put me down." Alucard bowed his head and set her back on her feet, "As you wish, master." Integra frowned, unsure what she wanted to do now and then decided she wanted to lie down. She started to move and felt the almost empty bottle bump against her leg. She looked down in surprise, she had forgotten its existence, and then started to raise it to her lips. "I don't think so." A white gloved hand covered the bottle's opening and gently but firmly took it from her grasp. She watched dumbly as Alucard glided back to her cabinet and placed it back on the shelf, carefully replacing the top.

It suddenly struck her how incredibly attracted she was to Alucard. She cursed her brain. No. Bad Integra. Naughty thoughts...Images that many a fangirl would love to see flashed in her mind and Alucard turned slowly back to her, an amused smirk on his face. "Alcohol certainly does some strange things to you." Integra flushed and dropped her eyes, "I'll say..." She started to move towards her bed, but tripped. She fully expected to have her face meet with the floor again, but suddenly she wasn't falling, but laying in her bed, with her vampire savior leaning over her.

"Thank you." She yawned. Alucard nodded his head briefly and turned to go, but he hesitated, Integra raised a questioning eyebrow at him and he chuckled. "Just to satisfy my curiosity, why did you get yourself drunk?" he asked, sitting next to her. Integra was suddenly hyper aware of how very close his body was to hers...just a few more inches...A polite cough interrupted her naughty girl thoughts and she thought about his question.

"It was those God-damned cannibalistic zombie worshipers!" She shouted, startling Alucard. "What?" he asked, blinking at her murderous glare. at least it wasn't directed at him, he thought.

Then in a really weird mood swing that only females seem to have, she giggled. "Geddit? Canibalistic zombie worshippers? Hahahaha! That's a good one!" She laughed. Alucard shook his head and grinned a bit. It actually was funny, but what made it even more funny was that she had thought it up when she was so incredibly drunk. Integra probably was too uptight to think such a thing at any other time.

"Yes, I get it." he assured her, brushing a strand of hair from her face. Integra's breath caught in her throat and the laughter died on her lips. "I...Alucard... I love you." Her heart beat faster as Alucard smiled and leaned closer and let his fingers trail down her nack to rest over her fluttering heart. She gazed in to his red eyes and found herself getting sleepy. _Wait! What was going_.....Integra fell back against the pillows fast asleep.

Alucard sighed and stood up, pulling the covers over her body. He was just about to leave when an arm darted out and grabbed his sleeve. "No..don't...don't go...please..." He blinked, surprised. Usually his hypnotized victims didn't stir much after he put them under. She was still asleep....But she had given him an order.

Alucard gently removed her hand from his sleeve and slid in to bed beside. Her. She sighed and snuggled in to his side, a content smile on her face. Alucard breathed her scent in deeply and smiled too. Maybe...Maybe this was the beginning of something. He would have been glad to pick up where her thoughts had left off, but not when she was stone drunk.

He watched the embers of the fire die down lower and lower as the woman next to him slept peacefully by his side.

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay for all those who didn't get the cannibalistic zombie worshiper thing I'll explain. First the Catholic's believe that when their Priest prays over the 'Body and Blood' of Jesus it really becomes the flesh and blood of Jesus. So there you have the cannibal bit. As for the zombie bit, that's easy, thought Integra's being a bit of a hypocrite, Jesus rose from the dead so he's kinda undead, geddit? I'm sorry If I have offended anybody, I truly did not mean to.

See that really cool button that says Review? Click it please!


End file.
